mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Backstory (Set Free: Clash of the Superpowers Map Game)
Welcome to war, gentlemen. Here is the story leading up to what history would know as the Third World War....... Timeline 2016 *Hillary Clinton beats Ted Cruz as she becomes the 45th POTUS. *In September the main rebel groups in Syria collapse under pressure from Assad (backed by Russia) *The Burundian Civil War begins between government forces and various rebel groups in light of the previous year’s unrest. *India and Pakistan join SCO after being admitted last year by the rest of the organisation. *The UK votes 55% to stay in the EU. 2017 *During a Russian air strike, Abu Bakr Al-Baghdadi is killed, resulting in the effective crippling of the group. 2018 *In January ISIL loses all ground and they are forced to go underground. *Assad’s government with Russian support begin mop up of the remaining ISIL forces, now uncoordinated and the government declares victory over the rebels. *The American Oil Boom comes to an end. 2019 *Iraqi Kurdistan declares independence from Iraq, due to lack of government aid in reconstruction from the ISIL Conflict, combined with a rising Kurdish nationalist movement and the government’s refusal to uphold a possible referendum on independence. The Iraqi government refuses to recognise the Kurdish government and government forces are sent to quell the revolt, along with Syria and Turkey. *Golden Dawn comes into power in Greece, effectively making the withdrawal from both the EU and NATO. *Belarus joins SCO, after being admitted into the organisation earlier last year. *On the 1st April China announces its GDP has decreased by 0.1%. This causes a massive implosion in the Chinese economy which they government fails to handle. This massive recession akin to the 1929 depression rocks the World and in China mass protests begin against the ruling party. As the government loses control the military makes it’s moves and launches a coup, as the Republic of China in Taiwan attempts to regain power. There is then a heavy crackdown with massive casualties and within months the new regime is back in control although has a massive economic problem. The Chinese leaders blame the West and engage in a policy of massive arming. *The US hit badly starts to have massive riots and President Clinton is unable to contain the riots when local authorities kill 20 people in Washington and a mass national riot cripples the country with soldiers being sent in to defend some areas. *Following a series of protests, Erdogan is forced to resign as President of Turkey. 2020 *Hillary Clinton loses the presidential election to Justin Amash, as he becomes the first Arab-American POTUS. *George Osborne loses in an election to Jeremy Corbyn with mass anger against the government. *The Burundian Civil War comes to an end. 2021 *The PLA begins to effectively mobilise to secure the South China Sea. and various minor skirmishes break out between several nations with claims in the region. ROC revolts and attacks continue. 2024 *Cory Booker becomes the second African-American POTUS. 2025 *A recent UN report stipulates that global reserves of petroleum have begun to peak in production and have begun to slowly decline. In addition, global supply is unable to further cope with global demand, and thus new, alternative sources of energy are required to be found before completely depleting Earth’s reserves of oil before 2040 - 2060. *The Conservative Party of the UK regains power in a coalition with the UKIP, led by Boris Johnson. *The North Korean Civil War begins following a military coup against Kim Jong-Un by Minister of State Security Kim Wong Hong. China quickly intervenes, although the world does not realise it until Chinese tanks are already in Pyongyang.. 2026 *The first true cyborgs emerge around this critical timespan. *Nations worldwide begin to feel the effects of the crisis as oil prices begin to slowly rise, and then gradually skyrocket. *Drug cartels in Mexico start to spread like a wildfire as riots break out across the nation. 2027 *Lukashenko dies of old age and Russia decides to annex the country, much to NATO’s dismay. 2028 *Tensions begin to rise between NATO and SCO over the last remaining petroleum reserves in Greenland, and the Arctic following the announcement of the discovery of petroleum in the region. *China and Russia begin the biggest arms buildup since the Cold War due to recent tensions. *The US intervenes in Mexico following a military coup by Jose Martinez y Rosa in an attempt to preserve stability in the region. *Republican candidate David Moore defeats Cory Booker in the bid for presidency as the energy crisis worsens. 2030 *Now…..the world is in crisis, and soon it is about to be Set Free………... Category:Set Free: Clash of the Superpowers (Map Game)